Indulgence
by Silent Dialogue
Summary: A story about a Pokemon rescue team called "Katana". Friends find themselves in love with other friends. How can such a relationship exist?  Rated M for later chapters. Request from a close friend.


There was this sudden tension rising inside him, this unknown feeling arising from him, making the man wonder what was going on. His thoughts wove together, a silky mess that dripped into his own actions, the thoughts covering his body into something he could no longer recognize. The more he stared, the more he wanted. It was weird and unknown to him. Friends don't fall in love with their friends, right? Especially their good ones, right?

But no, no. He trudged through these large dunes of emotions, the sinking feeling pulling him down, the small grains echoing the desires and feelings he contains for this girl. What was he to do? If he indulged more into the emotion, would he lose himself entirely? Who knows.

* * *

Blaze rested his forearm across his eyes, beads of sweat trailing down him pained face. Oh how he despised migraines. That feeling of your brain slowly imploding upon itself, or even the feeling that gravity is suppressing the area around your head onto your own mind…oh how he hated it so much. His breaths were short and pain filled, Blaze's body seeming to revert upon itself. His nurse was the love interest he had desired for so long, one by the name of Nile. Her soft and delicate blue eyes were staring at him, a tint of worry emanating from them as she placed a small dark blue rag onto his forehead. It was so cold. Blaze was thankful for something like that. His whole body was on fire. The girl's two toned hair was tied in a ponytail, the yellow and blue flowing down her back, a few bangs hiding her adorable face. The scent of chocolate and strawberries drifted from her body and trailed into his nose, seducing him, driving him nuts. He wanted to lean in and taste her, his deep and pained yellow eyes meeting her gentle and pure sky blue eyes. So close to her he was.

**"Hahahaaaa…thanks, Nile. I-I dunno what I'd do without you…**" Blaze whispered, his gaze shifting up and down the young girl, examining the beauty of her young, tender body. What was going on with him?

**"Ah, don't worry, Blaze. Just try to get some rest okay? I want you to get better!"** Nile replied in her motherly tone, giving a warm smile to the man, resting her hand on the man's cheek and patting it.

The girl arose from her chair, her light blue poncho gently swaying with every movement, wrapping itself around her hips, accentuating the girl's rather fit body. Being in a rescue team for so long has really done wonders for her body. The man stared at the ceiling now, his eyes merely inducing the idea to merely pounce on her, allow his tongue to taste her, let his fingers wander around her territory, let their bodies intertwine. Something. It was an impulse that wasn't suppressing itself. He wanted to be inside her oh so badly. The more her thought the more-

BANG.

Just so much pain all of a sudden. The sharp knife plunging into his head, the edges ripping though his membranes, his muscles, his breathing, all being cut by a sharp force, and oh how much it hurt. **"Fuck!"** Blaze yelled, quickly sitting up before resting his gloved hands onto his head, gripping his bright orange hair, his yellow bangs covering his eyes. The pain. Oh god, how it hurt. Nile reacted quickly, rushing herself to his side, her once calm blue eyes once again tainted by worry. She placed her small hands on Blaze's hands, their fingers intertwining, almost as if trying to help Blaze deviate of the pain. The man's breaths were short and rapid, the knife now stabbing his lungs, the taste of blood arising on his tongue. Nile helped Blaze rest back onto the bed, movement and light only worsening the pain for him.

**"Blaze, relax please…"** Nile whispered, her hands still gripping his, **"You're going to be okay…Just breathe."** Blaze's eyes squinted harder, the pain seeming to rise more. Nile's voice did some justice, the soothing tone of her worry relieving Blaze of the pain, a nice ice pack onto a swollen bruise. He began to loosen his body up, slowly, and tried to relax his muscles. He couldn't open his eyes, the light's presence still there, shining through his blinds and onto the bed where he stood. Nile tilted her head up and noticed the blinds, wide open and letting the sun's happy rays into the room. She released himself from Blaze's grip and walked to the blinds, hoping to close them and allow the darkness to overlap the light.

Blaze continued to lay there, his disposition not one he was used to. Why was this pain so intense? His thoughts were rampant. It felt nice to hold Nile's hands, they were so warm, and smaller than his own. He wanted to hold onto them forever. The feelings were there, in Nile, and it was so obvious. She blushed when she spoke to him, she was crying when he almost was killed by Ms. Aria weeks ago on their way to meet Xatu…she cared so much. It was…funny. Blaze didn't remember the last time someone cared about him so much. Sure the other members of Rescue Team Katana cared but…not like this. Only until recently did he realize how awkward it felt like to not have her worry. When Blaze returned from a few missions covered in cuts and bruises, his clothing tattered up, Nile would practically drop everything to rush to him and help him straight to his room so she could fix him up. But slowly he felt as if she was drifting away, her love wavering ever so slightly, and yet, he was afraid. What if she actually…stopped loving him?

**"Blaze, how are you feeling…?"** Nile's voice broke Blaze from his trance, his eyes moving to meet her gentle eyes, the owner's face rather close to the boy's. Nile placed her hands on the boy's forehead, the cool feeling of the small, petite hands doing great wonders for Blaze. It truly was like an ice pack onto his forehead. So nice. Blaze closed his eyes and gave a weak smile, the pain slightly increasing from moving his muscles into such a formation. **"I'm fine Nile…thanks for you help…hahahaaa."** The girl patted Blaze's head gently, a sort of gesture meant to reassure him that everything would be alright. It was just a migraine right? It couldn't last for too long correct? Nile began to walk back to the door, hoping to give Blaze some rest. **"Try to sleep okay? I'll be back later."** She said, giving a warm and tender smile in the boy's direction, quickly flicking the lights off, darkness settling itself into Blaze's room.

**"Goodnight Nile…"** Blaze said, closing his eyes.

**"Goodnight Blaze…"** Nile replied, gently closing the door with a small "creak".


End file.
